Esperando por ti
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Kenma comienza a sentir algo más que amistad por Yaku, pero no tenía el suficiente valor de confesarse por miedo de arruinar la amistad que tenía con este. Cuando al fin decide confesarse se lleva una enorme sorpresa, con su corazón roto al descubrir que Yaku tiene a alguien que ama, decide huir y es ahí donde conocerá a Shoyo, quien hizo latir de nuevo su corazón de felicidad.
1. Un corazón roto

**Bien ahora traigo un lindo two-shot KenHina, amo la pareja se me hacen súper tiernos juntos.**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate-sensei, solo utilizo los personajes para está historia.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Pov Kenma

¿Desde cuando dejé de verlo como sempai? Si respondiera esa pregunta fue hace muy poco cuando empecé mi segundo año en Nekoma. Ya estamos en primavera y mis sentimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes por él, ¿tan idiota era? Tal vez. Estaba enamorado de una persona que sabía que nunca me correspondería y lo aprendí de una forma muy dolorosa. Todo comenzó desde que entre en Nekoma hace dos años y medio más o menos.

 _Flash Back_

 _Realmente no pensaba entrar a Nekoma pero mi mejor amigo y único amigo en mi vida por así decirlo me insistía demasiado que quería que jugará voleibol con él los próximos años. La verdad no me agradaba mucho el voleibol pero la insistencia de Kuroo me tenía desesperado y termine de aceptar para que no molestará más._

 _— ¿Ya estudiaste Kenma? — me preguntó mirándome con seriedad._

 _—Ya estudie lo suficiente— dije relajado la verdad ya había leído todo para hacer el examen de admisión para Nekoma._

 _—Sabes todos en el equipo de voleibol son muy amables por excepción de un compañero mío— dijo divertido._

 _La verdad es que Kuroo intentaba hacer que me interesará más por entrar pero aún estaba en estado neutro._

 _—Kuroo todos los días que vienes a visitarme me dices lo mismo, no te preocupes entraré a Nekoma— le dije para calmarlo y le sonreí levemente para volver a mi videojuego._

 _—Eso espero— me respondió y sabía que estaba sonriendo, lo conozco muy bien o eso pensaba._

 _Kuroo siempre venía a mi casa cuando tenía tiempo y me contaba sobre Nekoma y su equipo de voleibol. También me contaba sobre alguien que peleaba muy seguido con él a pesar de estar en el equipo no se llevaban muy bien. Un día cuando Kuroo vino sonriendo de oreja a oreja me sorprendió lo que me dijo._

 _—Kenma recuerdas cuando te hablaba de ese alguien con quien me llevaba tan mal— me dijo mirando la televisión._

 _—Si recuerdo— respondí tranquilo._

 _—Bueno parece que tenemos el mismo objetivo y ahora que lo he visto jugar he quedado impresionado— admitió llamando mi atención. —También no es tan malo como creí que era—_

 _—Me sorprende que arreglarán sus problemas tan rápido—_

 _—Debíamos llevarnos mejor si queríamos fortalecer el equipo, juntos— dijo con alegría._

 _—Eso es bueno— dije con tranquilidad._

 _—Por cierto ¿quieres que te acompañe al examen? — me pregunto sonriente._

 _—No creo que sea necesario pero si quieres esta bien—_

 _—Bien te veo mañana entonces, tengo que terminar algunos trabajos— me dijo para levantarse e irse a su casa._

 _Suspire cansado y fui a mi habitación luego de apagar la televisión para poder repasar un poco los temas del examen. Luego de un rato decidí irme a dormir después de todo me tenía que levantar temprano mañana y Kuroo vendría a despertarme si me durmiera._

 _La noche paso rápido, incluso demasiado rápido para mi gusto me levante para alistarme dejando salir un suspiro. Me fui a dar una ducha y cuando ya estaba por tomar mi desayuno Kuroo me llamo diciendo que me vería en Nekoma. Me resulto extraño porque él siempre ha venido por mí todas las mañanas._

 _Salí de mi casa con algo de flojera, pero tenía que caminar después de todo era un camino algo largo. Al llegar a Nekoma reconocí a Kuroo de inmediato pero note que no estaba solo. Estaba con alguien bajo de cabellos castaños que reía junto a Kuroo, mi corazón latió resultándome algo extraño la verdad._

 _— ¡Kenma! — me grito al verme acercarme._

 _—Buenos días Kuroo— dije con timidez._

 _—Kenma él es Yakkun, el líbero oficial del equipo— me presento al castaño el cual golpeo a Kuroo haciendo que este se retorciera un poco._

 _—Ya te dije que no me digas así—le advirtió con seriedad. —Soy Yaku Morisuke, un gusto— me sonrió de forma amable y extendió su mano en forma de saludo._

 _—Kozume Kenma— le respondí tímido apretando la mano en un saludo._

 _—Bueno Kenma estaré esperándote por aquí, con Yakkun iremos a hacer un trabajo en pareja ¡Te deseo suerte! — me dijo con una sonrisa._

 _—Igualmente te deseo suerte Kenma-kun— me dijo Yaku-san, haciendo que sonriera, él era muy amable ¿pero porque mi corazón latió de nuevo?_

 _—Gracias— les dije para irme al salón donde iría a hacer el examen._

 _Voltee mi mirada y ahora Yaku-san estaba golpeando de nuevo a Kuroo. Kuroo siempre había tenido mucha facilidad de hacer amigos aún no sé por qué decidió ser mi amigo pero bueno la vida trae muchas sorpresas o eso es lo que dicen._

 _El examen estuvo realmente fácil. No esperaba que fuera tan fácil. Tal vez realmente me entusiasme y estudie más de lo necesario. Me reuní de nuevo con Kuroo y Yaku-san decidí no estorbarles mucho en sus tareas y solo me despedí. Kuroo volteó a verme y me aviso que iría luego a mi casa._

 _Las semanas pasaban con rapidez. Los resultados del examen llegaron rápido, había aprobado el examen, por lo cual ya estaba listo para ir al primer día como estudiante de Nekoma. Termine mi desayuno y espere a Kuroo que no llego en venir por mí para irnos juntos._

 _— ¿Listo para tu primer día Kenma? — me pregunto mientras caminábamos._

 _—Supongo que si— respondí neutral._

 _—Deberías emocionarte un poco más— me dijo divertido revolviendo mis cabellos, odio que haga eso._

 _—Kuroo para— le dije molesto._

 _—Ya, ya no te molestes vamos sonríe— dijo sonriendo, lo cual me hizo molestarme más y lo ignore durante el camino._

 _Al llegar Kuroo me indico cual sería mi salón. El día pasó algo lento. Las clases eran algo aburridas, aunque bueno no muchas cosas logran emocionarme la verdad. Mire hacia la ventana viendo como los arboles eran sacudidos por una suave brisa que me imagino es fría. Después de todo estábamos en comenzando a entrar en primavera y el invierno todavía se asomaba en esos días._

 _— ¡Kenma vamos al club de voleibol ahí te presento a los demás! — dijo emocionado Kuroo llegando a la hora del almuerzo lo cual me hizo suspirar._

 _—Primero deberíamos comer Kuroo— dije suspirando de nuevo._

 _—Comemos en el club ¿ya tienes tu solicitud? — me pregunto comenzando a caminar a un paso lento._

 _—Ya la tengo así que no debes preocuparte— a veces Kuroo piensa que soy un niño que merece ser cuidado por él._

 _— ¡Kenma-kun, Kuroo! — cuando escuche la voz de Yaku-san mi corazón nuevamente vibró ahí estaba junto a dos personas más, un chico de apariencia problemática y otro con apariencia amable también._

 _— ¡Yakkun! — grito emocionado Kuroo, pocas veces lo miraba así, eso me hizo fruncir un poco el ceño molesta. — ¿Dónde están los demás? — pregunto mirando a los tres presentes._

 _—Los senpai no han venido aún, deberíamos comer mientras vienen— hablo Yaku con tranquilidad._

 _—Kenma— me llamo y lo voltee a ver con mi rostro neutro. —Ellos son Kai y Taketora— me los presento con una sonrisa._

 _Kai-san y Taketora se presentaron a mí, yo también me presente de forma amable. Cuando estábamos comiendo se hizo presente otro chico llamado Fukunaga el cual es igual de callado que yo. Todos parecían normales a excepción de Taketora que hace mucho ruido hasta que Yaku-san lo calma, mis miradas de vez en cuando se centraban en Yaku-san pero disimilaba perfectamente._

 _Al llegar los de tercero entramos al gimnasio estos se presentaron y nos pidieron a los de primero que nos fuéramos a cambiar para hacer unas pruebas enfrentándonos con los de segundo. Me pareció algo injusto pero eran nuestros senpai después de todo. Lo que me parecía injusto es que Yaku-san fuera el líbero y tuviera que estar en contra nuestra. Empezamos el partido tres contra tres, yo solamente me dedicaba a levantar el balón con astucia pero o era detenido por el bloqueo de Kuroo o por las recepciones de Yaku-san. Yaku-san era muy hábil salvaba balones muy difíciles, los salvaba con mucha elegancia y rapidez, demonios debo de concentrarme mejor._

 _—Fue una buena prueba están dentro chicos— dijo tranquilo uno de tercero al cabo que termino con nosotros perdiendo._

 _Luego de eso mis sentimientos comenzaron a ser más claros. Sabía que no solamente admiraba a Yaku-san. Estaba enamorado pero como soy de inseguro no podía expresarme además tenía la leve sospecha de que a Yaku-san le gustaba Kuroo por las miradas ligeras que se daban y los sonrojos que lograba sacarle Kuroo después de decir simples palabras en el almuerzo. Un día me decidí a confesar mis sentimientos y no salió como esperaba. Yaku-san era demasiado amable conmigo y cuidaba de mí. Parecía una madre a veces siendo sobreprotector nos defendía de nuestros mayores cuando era necesario. Me estaba ilusionando demasiado debería de saber que Yaku-san es amable con todos no solo conmigo._

 _—Kenma ¿Pero porque te pintaste el pelo de rubio? — dijo divertido Taketora haciéndome enfadar un poco._

 _—No quería destacar tanto— le dije con molestia._

 _—Jajaja Kenma ahora si encajas bien en el equipo— dijo riendo Kuroo._

 _— ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de molestar a Kenma! — hablo Yaku-san haciéndome sonreír un poco, era el único que podía hacerme sonreír así después de Kuroo._

 _Los demás al escuchar los regaños de Yaku-san se quedaron callados, incluso los de primer año, Yaku-san daba algo de miedo cuando se enojaba. Yaku-san se me acercó y acarició mi cabeza con cariño._

 _—No les prestes atención y te queda muy bien el rubio— me dijo haciendo que un leve pero muy leve sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas._

 _—Gracias— dije desviando la mirada, al parecer solo Kuroo se dio cuenta de esto por la mirada que este tenía en mí, una mirada de ¿celos? No estoy seguro todavía._

 _Al cabo del tiempo ahora era molestado por los demás por parecer un "pudín" pero Yaku-san siempre ponía orden cuando era necesario. Y ya no me molestaba como antes por lo cual los ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo y después de todo tendría que esperar un tiempo para que estuviera negro de nuevo._

 _Estábamos ya en verano. Mis sentimientos hacían que mi pecho doliera mucho más, pidiendo, no, exigiendo que fueran liberados de mi interior. Casualmente un día íbamos a un partido de práctica con una escuela que anteriormente era nuestros rivales, la preparatoria Karasuno. No estaba entusiasmado porque no soy bueno en poderme comunicar con la gente. Ese exacto día tuve el valor para poder confesar mis sentimientos. Sabía que Yaku-san estaría en el gimnasio arreglando unas cosas para el partido por orden de nuestro entrenador pero lo que mire me dejo atónito._

 _—Idiota ya cálmate, alguien puede venir— escuche la voz de Yaku-san lo cual me hizo ponerme inseguro de entrar o no._

 _—Nadie vendrá Yakkun~ además falta tiempo para que vengan los de Karasuno— ahora escuche la voz de Kuroo lo cual hizo mi pecho doler un poco más._

 _Me acerque con sigilo para no hacer ruido y lo que mire hizo que mi corazón se rompiera por completo. Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Kuroo y Yaku-san tenían algo. Ahí se encontraban en el gimnasio ambos demasiado cerca. Kuroo acorralaba a Yaku-san el cual estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, se estaban besando sin ninguna vergüenza y de manera lenta pero profunda. Me fui del lugar con mis ojos llorosos sin hacer ruido, tome mi bolso y corrí hasta el baño excusándome con los demás que regresaba en un rato._

 _— ¡Maldición! — golpee la puerta de uno de los baños con fuerza pero sin llegar a herirme._

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso? ¡¿Por qué?! Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, trataba de controlarme pero no podía. Salí del baño para dar una vuelta. Quería despejar mi mente para dejar de llorar. Debía haberlo supuesto, ellos se miraban realmente cercanos además cuando Yaku-san hablaba de Kuroo su mirada se iluminaba, ¿Por qué fui tan idiota de enamorarme de él?_

 _Fin flash back_

Seguramente mi rostro daba algo de miedo. Seguía caminando sin detenerme hasta que logre encontrar un lugar donde sentarme deje mis cosas a la par y decidí jugar un rato mientras secaba las lágrimas en mi rostro concentrándome en la pantalla de mi celular. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Mi pecho dolía a horrores y mis ojos no se quedaban atrás. Cerca había una pequeña llave me lave el rostro y trate de concentrarme en mi celular pero algo o mejor alguien me sorprendió al correr tan cerca de donde estaba sentado.

— ¡Demonios estoy perdido! — dijo el pelirrojo enfrente mío.

Lo decidí ignorar pero este me vio y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Mire disimuladamente donde él, después de todo no me sentía bien y además era muy tímido como para entablar una conversación con él.

— ¿No eres de por aquí verdad? — me pregunto haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—No lo soy— respondí con apenas voz.

—El color de tu chaqueta es genial— me dijo con los ojos iluminados. — ¡Ahh! ¡Son zapatillas de voleibol! ¡¿Juegas voleibol?! ¿Cómo te llamas? — me dijo señalando mi bolso el cual estaba abierto por sacar una toalla para secar mi rostro.

—Kozume— hice una pausa para mirarlo. —Kozume Kenma— le respondí con una leve sonrisa, no lo sé pero él me llego a agradar con solo esos minutos hablando.

— ¿En qué año estás? — me pregunto emocionado.

—Estoy en segundo— después de que este se disculpará por "faltarme el respeto" le dije que no me agradaba esa jerarquía que estaba bien así. —Tú ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunte algo interesado.

— ¡Hinata Shoyo! ¡Soy de Karasuno y me perdí al estar compitiendo con nuestro setter! — dijo divertido con una bonita sonrisa. — ¿A qué escuela vas Kenma? — vaya que era muy curioso pero eso le hacía divertido.

—Con que Shoyo— me dije a mi mismo con una leve sonrisa, iba a responder pero escuche mi nombre de una voz conocida, no quería verlo pero tenía que irme. —Solo puedo decirte que mi escuela es fuerte, nos vemos luego Shoyo— le dije sonriendo para levantarme y tomar mis cosas.

Voltee mi mirada y el pelirrojo solo miraba confundido tratando de entender mis respuestas. Tal vez no lo pensé en ese momento pero Shoyo era un pequeño sol que alegraría mi vida pronto.

Fin Pov Kenma

— ¿Nos vemos luego? — se preguntó a si mismo Hinata despidiéndose del chico cabello teñido.

— ¡Hinata! — gritó Sugawara al haberlo encontrado.

— ¡Sugawara-san! — el pelirrojo se fue emocionado hacia su senpai para luego recibir un regaño de este por correr así y separarse de todos.

Kuroo y Kenma iban caminando en un silencio un tanto incómodo. El rubio teñido estaba muy callado y no se atrevía a verlo así que el peli negro suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Te paso algo? Es raro que salgas así sin decirle a alguien peor en un lugar que no conoces, todos están preocupados por ti—

—Solo sentí la necesidad de tomar aire— dijo sin voltear a verlo, sabía que tenía sus ojos algo rojizos por llorar con anterioridad.

El peli negro seguía insistiéndole que le dijera por qué se fue pero Kenma era duro como piedra además que le contestaba con tono frío y molesto. Kuroo suspiro y no siguió insistiendo cuando llegaron todos comenzaron a acosar al peli teñido pero este se comenzaba a sentir incómodo.

— ¡Ya chicos! ¡Dejen a Kenma! — les grito Yaku cruzándose de brazos.

—Gracias Yaku-san— le agradeció al sentirse más libre, pero su corazón dolió al ver aquella sonrisa que sabía que nunca sería para él.

—Por cierto chicos quería decirles algo, bueno Yakkun y yo queríamos decirles algo— dijo acercándose al castaño para abrazarlo de la cintura, sorprendiendo menos a Kai y a Kenma que apretaba los dientes.

Pov Kenma.

¡Detente! ¡No lo digas por favor!

—Bueno lo que queríamos decirles es que los dos salimos como pareja—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse entre sí y sonreír avergonzados.

¡Deténganse! ¡Mi pecho duele! ¡Entiendan por favor!

— ¡Felicidades a ambos! —

En el gimnasio se lograba escuchar muchos "felicidades" de parte de todos y como hacían avergonzar a Yaku-san. ¿Por qué nadie puede entender el dolor en mi corazón? ¡¿Por qué?! El amor es un asco, un verdadero ¡asco! Y yo un gran idiota por enamorarme de mi senpai.

"Mi corazón no deja de doler, alguien por favor pare este dolor" pensaba mientras tocaba mi pecho y tragándome mi dolor les felicite viendo la mirada y sonrisa de alegría de ambos.

Sabía que ellos eran muy felices juntos no era nadie para interponerme entre ellos, entre su felicidad.

Fin Pov Kenma.

Todo pasaba a tiempo lento para Kenma, de no ser por Shoyo que lo había sorprendido al verlo saltar tan alto y los ataques rápidos que este daba junto al setter de Karasuno. Tal vez su pecho no dejaría de doler por un buen tiempo, pero Kenma sabía algo y es que si Yaku no es para él al menos le deseaba lo mejor con Kuroo. Deseaba la felicidad de los dos, después de todo uno era su primer amor y el otro era su mejor amigo. Ninguno sabía que lo lastimaba y no se atrevería a decirlo, al menos no por ahora.

 **Fin Capítulo 1**

 **Esto es todo por este capítulo.**

 **Hasta el próximo.**


	2. Un nuevo amor

**Y aquí aparezco con el segundo y último capítulo. Que a mi parecer quedo tierno. Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate-sensei, solo utilizo los personajes para está historia.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo final**

El partido entre Nekoma y Karasuno fue algo reñido pero las excelentes recepciones de Nekoma ganaban con poca diferencia set tras set. Al cabo del día el partido se extendió por parte de ambas partes, los dos equipos interactuaron un poco entre ellos. Yaku hablaba con Sugawara de manera tranquila. Kenma estaba separado del grupo que se comunicaban alegremente, a veces sentía que el setter del otro equipo lo miraba y solo volteaba la mirada nervioso y terminaba huyendo.

"Yaku-san siempre hace amigos con facilidad" pensó al ver al castaño con el número dos de Karasuno hablando entusiasmado. "Y Kuroo no disimula sus celos para nada" pensó viendo al peli negro que hablaba con el capitán de Karasuno, Kuroo volteaba de vez en cuando donde Yaku y se molestaba al verlo tan confianzudo con Sugawara.

—Kenma— le llamo el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

—Shoyo— le susurro volteando a verlo, aunque la verdad no quería levantar su rostro, no tenía ánimos de nada.

—Quería saber si ¿podemos intercambiar números de celulares? — pregunto sonriendo algo tímido.

—Por mí no hay problema— dijo algo tímido.

Ambos intercambiaron los números y correos electrónicos. Hinata le dijo que por mientras arreglaban podían ir a dar un paseo y comprar algo de comer. A Kenma le resulto bien puesto que no quería ver a nadie y salir a comer algo antes de irse con su equipo le resultaba una buena idea. Hinata y Kenma se fueron en silencio y con sigilo aprovechando que los demás estaban entusiasmados hablando entre ellos. Hinata hablaba muy alegremente con Kenma pero este le contestaba con monosílabos la mayoría del tiempo.

—Por aquí venden unos ricos bollos— dijo entusiasmado el pelirrojo llevando a Kenma un poco lejos del gimnasio.

—Confió en ti Shoyo— dijo en su tono neutro antes de llegar a la tienda.

Compraron los bollos y salieron a comerlos. Kenma estaba impresionado que fueran tan ricos, nunca había probado algo así. Hinata le miraba con felicidad. Sabía desde que lo vio que Kenma estaba algo triste y quería alegrarlo.

—Kenma—

—Sí—

— ¿Por qué estabas triste? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué sigues triste? — se atrevió a preguntar con algo de nerviosismo.

—Shoyo…— dijo algo impresionado de que el pelirrojo pudiera saber de su estado de ánimo al verlo.

— ¡Lo siento Kenma! ¡No debí preguntar! — dijo avergonzado moviendo sus manos de manera alborotada lo cual le resulto algo divertido a Kenma.

—No te alteres Shoyo— le dijo dejando salir un suspiro. —La verdad confió en ti para decírtelo— dijo con una leve sonrisa viendo hacia el suelo algo triste.

—No quiero que te sientas forzado a decírmelo— dijo algo avergonzado el pelirrojo.

—Está bien, después de todo eres al otro amigo que creo poderle decir esto— dijo tomando un poco de aire apretando el bollo en sus manos. — ¿Has tenido alguna vez un amor no correspondido? — preguntó con tono bajo pero audible.

Hinata solamente negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno lo que me tiene triste es que me iba a confesar a la persona que amo durante más de un año pero descubrí que sale con alguien más y para ser más triste es con mi mejor amigo— dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos.

—Kenma— dijo en un susurro y le abrazo con cariño para que el otro llorará con libertad.

Sintió como Kenma le abrazaba con fuerza y sollozaba en silencio.

Hinata no sabía el porqué. Pero sentía la necesidad de ayudar a Kenma. Su corazón le exigía hacerlo, estuvieron un buen tiempo de esa forma. Terminaron de comer, Hinata le limpió suavemente las lágrimas a Kenma con un pañuelo y le sonrió para animarlo.

—Ya es tarde deberíamos volver— dijo levantándose el pelirrojo y le ofreció su mano al mayor para que se levantará.

—Gracias— agradeció con una leve sonrisa de felicidad, se sentía menos pesado luego de desahogarse y su corazón se sentía feliz en esos momentos.

Algo le decía que su relación con el pelirrojo entusiasta tal vez fuera buena. Desde el momento en que lo miro le intereso. Algo en él le atrajo. Caminaron sin soltar sus manos hasta que llegaron donde ya los integrantes de Nekoma estaban empacando sus cosas. Kenma se fue donde su equipo y Hinata volvió donde los demás con una gran sonrisa.

El momento de despedirse llego. Tora y Tanaka no dejaban de llorar. Yaku y Sugawara solo suspiraban por la actitud de estos. Kenma y Hinata estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras se despedían. Kuroo pudo notar aquello y decidió que luego de llegar a sus casas hablaría con su amigo de la infancia.

Al llegar a Tokio cada quien tomo su camino hacia casa. Kuroo estaba con Yaku. Kenma no espero que estos se despidieran y se adelantó. Todavía le dolía verlos juntos, su corazón dolía bastante.

—Nos vemos mañana Yakkun, te iré a recoger a las ocho— le dijo mientras le abrazaba y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos mañana Kuroo— dijo abrazándose del cuello del peli negro besándole los labios suavemente. —Buenas noches y apresúrate que Kenma ya se fue— le dijo al separarse de él y tomar el camino hacia su casa.

—Buenas noches— le dijo despidiéndose de él y se extrañó que Kenma caminará tan rápido ya que estaba muy adelante, suspiro con algo de cansancio. "Entonces si es cierto que estaba enamorado de Yakkun"

Kuroo corrió hasta alcanzar a Kenma. No quería que este se fuera sin poder aclarar las cosas entre ambos para así no perder la amistad que habían forjado durante tanto tiempo. Al conseguir alcanzar a Kenma. Suspiro de alivio.

—Kenma ¿podemos hablar? — hizo una pausa para ver que Kenma bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. —Solo serán unos minutos—

—Está bien— le contesto después de un silencio y volteó a verlo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Kenma entró a la casa de Kuroo. Saludo a la familia de este como usualmente lo hacía. Fue junto a Kuroo a su habitación y ahí fue cuando escucho un suspiro del peli negro. Ambos se sentaron enfrente del otro, Kenma evitó por un rato la mirada de Kuroo.

— ¿De que querías hablar? — preguntó directo.

—Sé que tenías sentimientos por Yakkun desde hace un buen tiempo—

Aquella frase tensó el cuerpo de Kenma. Miro a Kuroo algo asustado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? — preguntó apretando sus puños.

—Desde que estabas en segundo año, incluso podría decir que antes—

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — preguntó un poco más molesto. — ¡Sabes cuánto sufrí por guardar mis sentimientos! ¡Y después enterarme que ustedes salían! ¡Sabía que me ilusionaba pero mi corazón era tan idiota que no lo entendía! — sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Kuroo estaba totalmente sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Kenma de esa forma. Quiso colocar su mano en el hombro de este pero este le golpeo la mano incluso antes que le tocará.

— ¡¿Te gusto tanto verme sufrir?! ¡¿Te costaba demasiado decirme de su relación y así no ilusionarme?! — hablaba cada vez con más molestia.

—Kenma cálmate, esa no fue mi intención en ningún momento—

— ¡No me pidas que me calme Kuroo! Sufrí muchos años sabes— su voz comenzó a quebrarse mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir con más fuerza.

—Kenma enserio no era mi intención causarte tanto dolor, pensé que con tu inteligencia lograrías saber que Yakkun y yo estábamos saliendo—

—Lo descubrí precisamente hoy, pensé que Yaku-san solamente te miraba así porque te quería mucho pero como amigo—

—Kenma…— hizo una pausa. —Lo siento si te hice sufrir tanto— hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Pero aunque se de tus sentimientos no puedo entregarte a Yakkun, realmente lo amo—

—No pienso pelear por Yaku-san, sé que los dos se aman y…— suspiró secando sus lágrimas. —Les deseo lo mejor— levantó su rostro y le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Gracias— le dijo sincero regresándole la sonrisa.

—No debes agradecer, aunque me duele quiero ver a Yaku-san feliz y si es a tu lado— miro a Kuroo a los ojos. —Le deseo lo mejor—

—Parece ser que somos mejores amigos por algo— dijo divertido. —Tenemos los mismos gustos de vez en cuando—

Kenma no pudo evitar reír un poco irónico. Al terminar de alivianar el ambiente y aclarar todo. Kenma se retiró a su casa despidiéndose de todos los Kuroo. Se retiró a su casa y suspiro viendo el cielo estrellado de la noche por su ventana. Miro su celular que tenía una pequeña luz de notificación y aunque sus ojos ardían miro un mensaje en su bandeja.

"¡Buenas noches Kenma! Disculpa la hora. Pero no podía dormir sin saber ¿Cómo te sientes?" leyó en su mente el mensaje de Hinata.

Sonrió levemente y contestó el mensaje. Le explicó que soluciono todo con Kuroo. Hinata le mandaba mensajes tratando de alegrarlo. Luego de un rato Kuroo le envió un mensaje diciéndole que mañana no estaría en casa y que esperaba hablar con él el sábado que venía. Era domingo y se lo esperaba. Después de todo era la oportunidad perfecta para salir con Yaku.

—Creo que debería de ir a dormir— miro la hora en su reloj de la mesita de noche.

Mandó un mensaje de buenas noches a Hinata y este le respondió casi al instante.

"Buenas noches Kenma ¡Fue un gusto conocerte! Dulces sueños" leyó y una sonrisa cálida invadió su rostro.

Apagó su celular y se acomodó en su cama. Miro por un tiempo el techo. Para luego cerrar sus ojos con lentitud. No entendía del todo porque se sentía menos triste y no tan destrozado como pensaba que se sentiría. Pero luego de desahogarse con Shoyo le calmó mucho. También le sirvió aquella charla con Kuroo. Se durmió luego de unos minutos. De su mente no podía salir en ningún momento aquel chico pelirrojo que le llamo la atención desde que lo conoció. Aquella sonrisa no desapareció durante toda aquella noche ni amanecer.

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez. Mantenía mucha comunicación con Shoyo. Kuroo pudo notar que después de aquel día Kenma solamente tardo unas dos semanas para dejar de evitarlo a él y a Yaku.

Eso le hacía feliz pero le daba curiosidad. También durante algunas semanas más pudo notar algo que cambió en Kenma. Kenma sonreía mucho al ver su teléfono. También que le llegaban muchos mensajes a este.

¿Quién era aquella persona que lograba sacar tantas sonrisas en Kenma?

Un día pudo notar que Kenma estaba más sonriente de lo usual. Y eso que era muy común desde hace un tiempo atrás. Al caminar juntos a casa. Le pidió que si quería pasar a su casa y este le asintió sin prestar mucha atención ya que veía su celular.

—Kenma, no es que sea de mi incumbencia— dijo ofreciéndole una botella de refresco.

— ¿Te interesa con quién hablo? — preguntó sin mirarlo tomando la lata fría.

—Que leas mis pensamientos a veces es aterrador—

—Eres muy obvio Kuroo— suspiro abriendo la lata.

Kuroo se sentó a la par de él mientras bebía de su lata. Miro con algo de sorpresa ante aquel último comentario pero luego dejo salir una risa suave.

—Solo tú y Yakkun son los únicos en poder leer mis pensamientos— dijo divertido.

—Es Shoyo— dijo tranquilo.

— ¿El pequeño que salta alto de Karasuno? — preguntó no muy sorprendido.

—Exactamente— sonrió un poco y miro su celular nuevamente contestando el mensaje del pelirrojo.

—Hoy estás más sonriente me imagino que lo verás ¿no? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Viene a un viaje junto a su familia y dijo que quería encontrarse conmigo— dijo con un pequeño tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

—Te gusta—

— ¿Q-Qué? — preguntó sonrojándose un poco más.

— ¡Adivine! ¡Te gusta Shoyo! — dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

— ¿P-por qué intuyes eso? — preguntó nervioso.

Desvió su mirada avergonzado. No pensó ser tan obvio con aquello. Le costó mucho tiempo superar su primer amor. Pero Shoyo siempre buscó como animarlo. Siempre hacía que sus sonrisas salieran sin un motivo gracioso, sonreía a tan solo ver un mensaje de él.

Su corazón se aceleraba ante cada mensaje que recibía de él. Sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando Shoyo de vez en cuando decía algo vergonzoso. No quería ilusionarse de nuevo. Está vez si se confesaría sin pensarlo mucho. Le diría sus sentimientos antes que alguien más le robe su segundo amor.

—Es muy obvio, miras ese celular con una mirada de amor— hizo una pausa. —Incluso me podría arriesgar a decir que miras con mucho más amor al celular que como mirabas a Yakkun cuando estabas enamorado de él—

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó algo sorprendido apretando un poco su celular entre sus manos.

—Entonces tengo razón— dijo sonriendo feliz de saber que su mejor amigo ahora ya no estaba deprimido al perder a la persona que amo por primera vez. —Te diré un consejo—

—Ujum—

—Confiésate, por alguna razón pienso que el pequeño te corresponderá—

—Eso es lo que pensaba hacer y si no me corresponde por lo menos quisiera no arrepentirme de no confesarme ante él—

—Eres muy maduro para tu edad— dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

—Solo eres un año mayor que yo Kuroo— dijo con molestia librándose de aquello que odiaba que el peli negro hiciera.

—Bueno te deseo mucha suerte—

—Gracias Kuroo— le sonrió sincero.

Se retiró después de hablar un poco más con Kuroo. Llego a su casa y subió a su habitación. Si quería encontrarse con Shoyo mañana al menos iría decente a verlo. Decidió un conjunto de ropa para mañana y se recostó con su celular cargando y sin dejar de mensajear con el pelirrojo. Al menos no hasta en la noche que Shoyo se despidió porque debía levantarse más temprano.

—Mañana será un gran día— se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa mientras se dormía dejando una alarma para mañana.

La noche paso con calma. Kenma se despertó incluso más temprano. Se sentía ansioso. Suspiró al ver la hora. Sabía que no lograría dormir más así que se levantó para poder bañarse. Salió con una toalla atada a sus caderas y con otra secando su cabello. Miro hacia la ventana que dejaba entrar los rayos del sol.

—Parece que será un día perfecto— se dijo a sí mismo secándose por completo.

Se vistió y miro su celular. Shoyo le había enviado un mensaje para decirle que ya estaban en Tokyo. Quería verlo muy pronto. Sentía que su estómago se retorcía. Pero de felicidad. Que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Estaba feliz. Pensaba en la manera de confesarse pero no encontraba muchas opciones más que ser sincero y directo. Una llamada le sacó de sus pensamientos y casi tira su celular al suelo ante la sorpresa.

—Buenos días Shoyo— habló calmando sus nervios.

 _—Buenos días Kenma, ¿podemos vernos a las nueve? — preguntó emocionado._

—Claro que sí, te veo donde me lo pidas— le contesto sonriendo detrás de la bocina.

 _—Bien y muchas gracias— le dijo con felicidad._

El pelirrojo le indicó donde verse. De los lugares en que podría ir y no perderse. Pidió permiso a sus padres para ir a un parque no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban y le pidieron que llevará a Natsu. No le molestaba la idea de llevarla, aunque pensándolo bien si le molestaba un poco. Quería estar a solas con Kenma, quería hablarle y preguntarle muchas cosas.

Una de esas cosas era si tenía aún sentimientos sobre aquel amor no correspondido que sentía tiempo atrás. Aunque Kenma había evitado el tema por mucho tiempo atrás. Suspiró al imaginarse que tal vez aquella persona estuviera ahora a su lado. Eso le revolvió el estómago.

"Tranquilízate Shoyo" pensó suspirando. —Vamos Natsu— dijo con una sonrisa y extendió su mano para que la menor le tomará esta.

—De paseo con nii-chan— dijo emocionada.

Ambos caminaron con calma en aquel parque. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol. Antes de eso Hinata extendió un mantel de campo para que Natsu no se ensuciara. Estaban calmados mientras jugaban un poco con unas flores que Natsu trajo. Shoyo se asustó al sentir la vibración de su teléfono.

—Es Kenma— dijo contestando algo nervioso pero feliz. —Buenos días Kenma— dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Shoyo, ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó con su tono neutral.

—Estoy bajo un árbol, creo que ya te mire— dijo cortando la llamada. — ¡Kenma! — gritó emocionado.

—Shoyo— dijo algo sorprendido por aquel grito a sus espaldas y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Nii-chan termine tu corona de flores— le dijo Natsu que había estado concentrada trabajando entrelazando flores.

—Oh es muy hermosa— dijo divertido.

Se agachó para que la pequeña se la pusiera en la cabeza. Sonrió luego al ver a Kenma ya cerca de ellos. La pequeña al llegar este le saludo alegre. Kenma sonrió algo divertido sin ser muy evidente ante el aspecto de Shoyo con esa corona de flores y de mirar aquella pequeña que era la copia idéntica de Shoyo.

—Soy Hinata Natsu ¡un gusto! — le dijo con emoción.

—Kozume Kenma— le dijo en tono suave sentándose junto a ellos.

—Kenma-san, nii-chan no para de hablar de ti todo el día cuando llega de la escuela— dijo feliz.

— ¡Natsu! — regaño rojo como si de un tomate se tratará.

Kenma al saber aquello se sorprendió demasiado. Miro a Shoyo y sonrió al verlo tan tierno discutiendo con Natsu por decir cosas "innecesarias". Natsu hizo unos pucheros y se levantó cruzándose de brazos.

—Iré a traer más flores— dijo caminando alejándose de los mayores.

—No vayas tan lejos— le dijo suspirando. —Kenma olvida por favor lo que dijo Natsu— dijo avergonzado jugando un poco con su cabello.

—No me molesta en absoluto— admitió sincero.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó avergonzado.

—Hablo enserio Shoyo—hizo una pausa. —Shoyo quisiera decirte algo importante—

—Qué casualidad yo también tenía algo que decirte— dijo viéndole a los ojos. —Pero dime tu primero Kenma—

—Shoyo…— dijo algo nervioso tomando una de las manos del pelirrojo quien lo miro confundido.

Tomo aire. Repitió en su mente lo que diría. Lo repitió tantas veces que juraba que podría olvidársele. Sonrió un poco nervioso. Y sin dejar de mirarle a esos ojos color chocolate tuvo el valor de decir aquellas palabras.

—Me gustas Shoyo— dijo sincero y directo.

—Ke-Kenma…— hablo nervioso y con su rostro más rojo de lo que estuvo antes.

—Lo siento si te incomode— dijo tratando de soltar aquel agarre.

Pero Shoyo no le soltó en ningún momento. Bajo la mirada por unos minutos tratando de calmarse. Miro de nuevo a los ojos de Kenma. Sonrió como él lo hacía. Una sonrisa grande y brillante.

—Me alegra que nos sintamos de la misma forma— le dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas claramente visible.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó ahora él sonrojado.

No esperaba aquella respuesta. Esperaba un rechazo. Eso sí que era una grata sorpresa. Se sonrieron con felicidad. Ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro. Con una inocencia y ternura. Se acercaron al otro sin soltar aquel agarre entre sus manos. Entrelazaron sus dedos con la mano del otro.

Sus labios rozaron con los del pelirrojo. En un suave toque lleno de cariño. Durante todo aquel tiempo donde solamente podían verse y comunicarse con el teléfono o la computadora. Durante aquel tiempo de espera para poder verse y que habían guardado sus sentimientos para poder decírselos de frente.

Ese beso que se daban era la representación de aquellos sentimientos mutuos que sentían por el otro. Apretaron el agarre entre sus manos. El beso duró un tiempo. Un par de segundos o minutos tal vez, ellos no contaron el tiempo. El tiempo se había detenido al darse el primer beso tan ansiado por ambos.

— ¡Nii-chan, Kenma-san! — dijo emocionada la niña que estaba con ellos minutos atrás.

Se sorprendieron y se separaron avergonzados. Natsu al verlos tan cerca y con la respiración algo agitada parpadeo un poco confundida. No le tomo atención a aquello y se acercó a Kenma con sus manos en la espalda.

—Kenma-san tengo algo para ti— dijo sonriente.

—No debiste tomarte tantas molestias— dijo con su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—Quería dártela aunque dure poco tiempo, cierra los ojos— le ordenó decidida.

—Está bien—dijo mirando a Shoyo quien solo reía al saber a lo que se refería su hermana.

Acato la orden de la pequeña y cerró sus ojos. Al sentir algo en su cabeza y luego de que la pequeña le dijera que abriera sus ojos. Movió sus manos hacia arriba y toco una textura suave en su cabeza.

—Esto es…— dijo mirando a la pequeña cerca de él.

—Te miras más hermoso con una corona de flores Kenma-san— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias… Supongo— dijo algo confundido pero le sonrió a la pequeña.

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron hablando y cuidando de Natsu. Fueron por un helado luego de quitarse las coronas y guardarlas con cuidado en la pequeña mochila que cargaba Shoyo. Caminaron por el parque y almorzaron en un restaurante sin muchas personas. Aquel día fue perfecto. Kenma y Shoyo rozaban de vez en cuando sus dedos. Y entrelazaban sus meñiques cuando Natsu se distraía con algo. Se sonreían con ternura y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al ser algo tarde los padres de los pelirrojos les llamaron. Kenma pudo presentarse con ellos. La madre del pelirrojo se llevó a la pequeña y a su esposo algo lejos de ellos para que estos se despidieran. Hubo un leve silencio pero nada incómodo. Se miraron y rieron al estar tan avergonzados.

—Bueno fue un gusto verte Kenma, espero poder venir a verte un poco más seguido—

—Creo que puede ser posible si estudias más, yo también trataré de ir a visitarte a Miyagi—

Kenma tomo una mano del pelirrojo y la abrió para dejar una pequeña bolsa en esta. Shoyo rápidamente la iba abrir pero Kenma lo detuvo.

—Ábrela cuando llegues a casa— dijo levemente sonrojado.

—Está bien— le sonrió emocionado y ansioso.

—Shoyo espero verte pronto— le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Subió una de sus manos a una de las mejillas del pelirrojo. Sintió como este se estremeció un poco y cerró sus ojos. Shoyo abrió sus ojos de nuevo y le miro a esos ojos tan encantadores que lo atrapaban por completo.

De nuevo sus labios se encontraron en un contacto cálido y suave. El pelirrojo subió sus brazos hacia el cuello del más alto por muy poco. Sorprendiéndolo un poco. Kenma lo dudo un poco pero le abrazó de la cintura con cuidado y suavidad. Como si temiese que pudiera romperlo.

El beso no duro mucho pero se repartieron un poco más de besos por el rostro del otro. En especial sus labios. En besos cortos pero llenos de cariño. Algunos más largos que otros cuando ya sus pulmones exigían respirar. Se separaron al ver que se hacía tarde. Kenma fue hasta la estación a despedir a Shoyo y su familia.

—Nos vemos luego Shoyo— dijo despidiéndose de este después que lo hiciera con la familia de su pelirrojo.

—Nos vemos luego Kenma— se despidió de este con un beso en la mejilla.

Kenma toco su mejilla con suavidad y algo avergonzado. Al verlo subir en el tren se despidió de este y de los demás de la familia Hinata. Regreso a su casa y siguió hablando con Shoyo. A veces se preguntaba que tanto hablaban. Si él era de pocas palabras. Un sonido de llamada le sorprendió un poco y contestó inmediatamente.

—Shoyo—

— ¡Kenma! — gritó desde el otro lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya llegaron a su casa? — dijo alejando un poco su celular.

— ¡Muchas gracias por el regalo! ¡Me encanto! — hablaba emocionado y avergonzado.

—Es solamente un pequeño llavero Shoyo— dijo avergonzado.

—Pero me encanta— dijo con un tono de voz más bajo.

Hinata miraba aquel llaverito para móvil de forma de cuervo con un pequeño corazón sostenido entre sus alas. Le había encantado. Y se golpeó internamente por no haber llevado aquel llaverito de gato que había comprado para Kenma. Pero aquellos nervios eran tantos que sentía que estaba realmente idiota. Y eso era mucho de su parte.

Siguieron hablando. Hinata sonreía muy feliz. Kenma también lo hacía. No podía dudar que aquella decisión que tomo era la correcta. Al pasar unos días se les informo un entrenamiento en conjunto con Karasuno y las demás escuelas de Tokyo. Estaban ansiosos ambos por volverse a ver.

Pero aquellos planes fueron interrumpidos por la torpeza de Hinata en sus exámenes. Le pidió disculpas a Kenma por llegar tan tarde. Al terminar el entrenamiento se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Nekoma y busco a Kenma quien lo vio concentrado en uno de sus videojuegos.

Le pidió que si podían hablar en otro lado. Nadie sabía de la relación de ellos dos. Kuroo y Yaku lo sospechaban al igual que Sugawara y Daichi. Pero ellos esperaban que los menores decidieran confesar su relación al equipo de ambos lados.

—Kenma yo quería darte esto desde que nos vimos días atrás pero estaba muy nervioso que se me olvido en casa— dijo entregándole una bolsita de regalo.

—No debiste molestarte Shoyo— dijo tomándola con una sonrisa.

—Es lo menos que puedo darte por el momento— dijo feliz.

Kenma suspiro divertido. Abrió la bolsita y al ver el gato con un pequeño letrero sostenido entre sus patas con las palabras "Me gustas" sonrió con ternura. Le encantaba aquel regalo.

—Es muy lindo Shoyo— dijo sincero.

—Qué bueno que te gusto— suspiro con alivio.

—Lo atesoraré siempre— le sonrió sincero.

Saco su móvil e iba a colocarlo pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo. Le miro confundido y miro como este sacaba su celular también.

—Tengo una idea— dijo sonriendo. —Como estamos lejos del otro y los llaveros tienen cierto parecido con nosotros— tomo aire. — ¿Qué tal si los intercambiamos cada vez que nos veamos? — preguntó con un suave sonrojo.

—Bueno es una idea… interesante— dijo curioso.

—Hoy te quedas con el tuyo y yo con el mío ¿está bien? — preguntó intercambiando los llaveros.

Shoyo había pensado en aquello, que los llaveros tenían parecido con el otro. Sonrió feliz. Coloco el llavero de gato en su celular y Kenma lo hizo con el pequeño cuervo. Ambos regresaron a sus habitaciones correspondientes a que era tarde. Kenma logro ver que la mayoría estaba cansado y se durmieron.

Con sigilo se fue a su futón. Miro su celular y siguió hablando con Shoyo un tiempo. Después de un rato se durmieron ambos. Al día siguiente se levantó con algo de pereza. Miro su celular y luego la habitación. Se extrañó de ver solo a Kuroo.

—Buenos días Kuroo— bostezó.

—Buenos días Kenma— le dijo terminando de arreglar sus cosas.

— ¿Y los demás? — preguntó tranquilo.

—Están en las duchas— hizo una pausa. —Así que… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que salías con Shoyo? — preguntó en tono travieso.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó algo confundido. Tal vez escucho mal.

—Hasta llevas un pequeño llavero de él— dijo divertido.

— ¿Eh? — dijo viendo su celular.

Se sonrojo de sobremanera. Kuroo le molesto un poco más. Kenma después suspiro pero sonrió feliz viendo el llaverito de cuervo. Miro a Kuroo el cual se emocionaba de ver nuevas emociones en su amigo.

—Es la persona que estuve esperando durante todo este tiempo— dijo en tono bajo tocando aquel llavero.

Kuroo ante aquella frase se impresionó. Le dijo a Kenma que fuera a ducharse y le miro feliz. Le deseo suerte en su relación. Se encontró con Shoyo al salir de las duchas. Le saludo con felicidad. Al mirar que no estaban con nadie más se dieron los buenos días con un beso en los labios. Kenma le dijo que Kuroo había descubierto su relación por aquel llavero. El pelirrojo no se molestó y le contó que Sugawara y Daichi también lo descubrieron y ambos rieron divertidos.

Se tomaron de las manos. Con felicidad caminaban sujetados de las manos. Su relación era sincera y pura. Tanto como para reparar un corazón hecho pedazos. Shoyo sería su héroe cuervo que restauró su corazón. Ambos caminaban dispuestos a contar sobre su relación a los equipos de los dos. Sabían que ellos los aceptarían. Tenían un futuro por delante. A pesar de estar lejos por unas cuantas ciudades. Su amor estaba ahí. Y permanecería ahí por un buen tiempo. Y esperaban que ese buen tiempo fuera para siempre.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno este es el final, espero les haya gustado. Fue algo largo pero espero que les resultará tan tierno como a mi. Tal vez se me ocurran algunos extras en un futuro pero no aseguro nada. Sin más que decir. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
